Una noche de Halloween
by Rhape
Summary: En Halloween no hay nada mejor que pedir dulces, contar historias de miedo, y morir. Ligero shonen-ai WalterXHenry.


**¡Hola! Este fic se me ocurrió hace un año, pero por problemas técnicos con mi pc no lo pude publicar en octubre, y publicarlo en diciembre no tenía caso... Así que decidí esperarme a publicarlo al año siguiente, es decir, este octubre de 2011 xD**

**¡Qué disfruten el fic y feliz Halloween!_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>- Hey, chicos, lamento llegar tarde...- <em>dijo un chico castaño entrando a la tienda de campaña – _Sucedió que...-_

-_ ¡Henry! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? _- preguntó Walter, un chico de cabello rubio y algo largo. Parecía haber estado muy preocupado por él _- ¡Quedamos en vernos a las cuatro para estar listos antes del anochecer! -_

- _¡S-sí! Lo sé. Es sólo que... -_

_- ¿Trajiste los huevos? -_ ahora preguntó James, otro rubio, acomodando cosas en su mochila de expedición.

_- Sí, pero...-_

_- ¿Ya vamos a pedir dulces? ¡Tengo hambre! _- exclamó un chico obeso que usaba una gorra azul.

_- ¡Deja de preguntar eso cada cinco minutos, Eddie!_ - le amonestó Ángela, una muchacha de cabello oscuro que lo tenía por encima de los hombros.

-_ ¡Chicos, necesito decirles algo! -_ insistió Henry, mas nadie parecía escucharlo hasta que...

_- ¡Hola! _- saludó animosamente una niñita rubia que había estado escondida tras el castaño. La pequeña llevaba puesto un disfraz de conejita rosa a cuerpo entero.

Todos se volvieron a verla, atónitos.

_- Henry, ¿quién es ella?_ - preguntó James dejando a un lado su mochila para mirarla mejor.

- _¡Es lo que he tratado de decirles!... _- suspiró - S_e llama Heather. Es hija de mi vecino de al lado, el señor Mason -_

- _¿Y qué hace contigo?_ - preguntó después Angela.

- _El señor Mason me pidió de favor que la llevara a pedir dulces –_ nomás terminar de decir est_o_ miró a sus compañeros con súplica.

-_ ¡Debes estar bromeando! -_ exclamó James incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar - _¡Hoy es Halloween! ¡Noche de chicos! -_

- _¡Hey! -_ se quejó la muchacha.

- _...¡Y una chica! - _agregó -_ ¡No podemos estar de niñeras de una niña de...de...eeh...¡Tú! ¿Qué edad tienes? -_

- _Diez _- alzó ambas manos y mostró todos sus deditos.

-_ ¡Diez años! Nos estorbará a la hora de tirar huevos y huir _- terminó cruzándose de brazos en un rotundo No.

- _¡Pero quiero ir a pedir dulces con ustedes!_ - exclamó Heather con los labios temblorosos y crispando los ojos _- Po-por favor... -_

-_ Por favor_ - secundó Henry también con esa misma mirada de niño que gemía por un helado.

_- Er...Umm ¿Qué dicen, chicos? _- preguntó a los demás.

-_ ¡Qué venga! _- dijo Walter para apoyar al castaño -_ Podemos ir a pedir dulces, llevarla a casa, y más tarde arrojar huevos -_

-_ A mí me suena bien_ - dijo Eddie para evitarse problemas.

- _Sí, conservémosla. Además es muy tierna_ – dijo Ángela tomando a Heather de los hombros como si de una muñeca a escala humana se tratara.

-_ De acuerdo... -_ suspiró sin más objeciones – _Se puede quedar con nosotros entonces -_

- _¡Síííí! _- brincó la niña de alegría.

- _Así que..., ¿ya vamos a pedir dulces? _- preguntó Eddie con ilusión.

- _No, gordo -_ zanjó Walter - _Recuerda la tradición: Primero son las historias de terror _-

- _¿Historias de...terror?_ - cuestionó Henry, alarmado.

- _Sí. Aquí en Silent Hill hay muchas leyendas urbanas que debemos contarte por ser el nuevo _- dijo James riendo – _Claro... a menos que te de miedo escucharlas -_

- _A decir verdad soy algo miedoso...en realidad, muy miedoso -_ admitió con pena.

- _No te preocupes, Henry. Lo más seguro es que ni siquiera sean ciertas _- dijo Walter para tranquilizarlo, y pasándole un brazo por los hombros para casi obligarle a sentarse en el suelo junto a él.

James cerró la tienda de campaña para evitar que siguiese entrando la escasa luz del día y así poder encender la linterna de mano.

_- ¿Cuál leyenda cuento primero? -_

_- ¡Oh! Déjame comenzar a mí –_ dijo Angela para que le diera la linterna - ¿_Ya conocen la leyenda de las gemelas? _-

- _Yo ya. Es muy vieja _- dijo James.

- _Pues yo nunca la he escuchado_ - objetó Heather.

-_ Creo que yo también me la sé, pero no recuerdo cómo iba _- dijo Eddie incitándola a hablar.

- _Yo igual me la sé. Pero de todos modos cuéntala para que Henry la escuche_ - dijo Walter.

-_ ¡OK! Entonces prepárense para escuchar mi historia_ - dijo la muchacha en tono lúgubre, al tiempo que sostenía la linterna bajo su rostro para crear una atmósfera de suspenso e inquietud - _Esto que les voy a contar sucedió alrededor de hace 50 años...Se dice que en una casa de la calle Midwich vivían dos hermanas gemelas, Alessa y Cheryl, quienes las personas del pueblo les creían demonios porque nunca salían de casa ni asistía al colegio como todo los niños, y mucho menos se les veía en la iglesia o durante las fiestas del pueblo._ _Es por eso que las personas murmuraban sobre ellas, que si eran vampiras, que si eran fantasmas, que si eran hijas de Samael y bla, bla. Puras estupideces. Pero ya saben cómo es la gente religiosas; cuando algo es diferente a ellos no encuentran otra explicación mas que ''esto es del diablo'' _– opinó, después regresó a la historia – _Prosigo. Los padres de las gemelas estaban desesperados por conseguir empleo, pero, por eso de que la gente creía que sus hijas estaban malditas, nadie quería relacionarse con ellos y nunca los contrataban. Una mañana comenzaron a encontrarse animales muertos por muchos rincones de Silent Hill, e inmediatamente, y sin prueba alguna, todos culparon a las gemelas de brujería. El pueblo entero se fue contra ellas; tiraron las puertas de su casa y golpearon a los padres. Y se dice que confirmaron que las niñas eran demonios cuando vieron que éstas tenían un color de piel muy extraño. Entonces prendieron fuego a la hoguera que tenían en el centro de la cuidad y las quemaron vivas -_

-_ ¿Es decir que las niñas sí eran demonios? -_ preguntó Heather con miedo.

_- En realidad no_ - Angela negó con la cabeza - _Poco tiempo después de que las quemaran se supo que no fueron ellas las que mataban a los animales, sino que se trataba de unos vándalos que lo hacían por diversión. Además, los padres, y por enésima vez, dijeron que las niñas no podían ser expuestas al Sol debido a una grave enfermedad que tenían en la piel. Aún así la gente estúpida del pueblo insistían en que las niñas se lo habían buscando _– suspiró –_ Actualmente la casa donde vivían las niñas está abandona. Y algunas personas dicen escuchar los grillos de dolor de la niñas a las 3:00 de la madrugada en el parque de diversiones Lakeside, donde estaba antes la hoguera -_

-_ ¿Qué te pareció esa historia, Henry? _- quiso saber Walter.

- _… Creo que tendré pesadillas _–

- _No seas exagerado_ – dijo James riendo – _Esa no da tanto miedo como las otras _-

- _¿Quién sigue?_ - preguntó Angela para saber a quién tenía que darle la linterna.

-_ ¡Yo! Aunque todavía no sé cuál contar... -_

- _¿Qué tal la de... la Sacerdotisa sangrienta? _- inquirió Eddie.

- _Hey, ¡es una buena idea! -_

- _Preferiría que ya no me contaran nada más. Me sugestiono con mucha facilidad _– dijo Henry queriendo de levantarse, mas Walter lo jaló de regreso a su lado.

_- Demasiado tarde, querido_ - replicó James con burla - _Hace algunos años _- comenzó a decir luego de ponerse la linterna bajo el rostro imitando a Angela - _en la iglesia de la calle Bloch vivía una sacerdotisa de nombre Claudia Wolf. Claudia era una mujer buena, bondadosa, entregada a Dios, y siempre se le podía ver con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Pero toda aquella felicidad que profesaba era sólo apariencia, pues su alma estaba llena de tristeza y rencor hacia su padre...-_

_- ¡James! ¡No sabía que eras bueno para contar historias! -_ comentó Angela con fingida sorpresa.

- _Nah... Es que me leí la historia por Internet, yo soló hago copy y paste oral. Pero déjame continuar... ¿En qué me quedé? -_

_- En que le tenía rencor a su padre_ – le recordó el castaño, aún sin saber si debía comenzar a temblar o no.

-_ ¡Ah, sí! La razón por la cuál Claudia tenía resentimientos hacia él era porque la vio... _- recordó la presencia de Heather y rectificó enseguida - _eeh... la trataba mal desde niña. A pesar de todo ésto, Claudia tenía sus momentos felices gracias a su novio Vincent, un hombre también devoto a quién conoció en la iglesia. Pero para poder conservar esa relación sin temor al pecado, Claudia tomó la difícil decisión de renunciar al sacerdocio. Sin embargo, momentos antes de su boda, su novio de alguna manera se enteró de lo que el padre de ésta le hacía desde niña, y no soportó el hecho de que ella no fuera virgen, así que la dejó vestida y alborotada... -_

_- ¿Qué es virgen?_ - preguntó Heather, curiosa.

-_ Pregúntale a tu papá _- contestó ignorándola.

- _Oh...bueno -_ dijo, confundida ante la evasión.

- _Al verse plantada ante el altar; sin novio, y abandonado el sacerdocio, Claudia perdió la cabeza. Tomó la pistola de su padre y con ella los acribilló ambos. Se cuenta que si vas a la iglesia el día que se suponía que sería su boda se puede oir a Claudia llorando en el confesionario -_

-_ Eso es terrible... y triste_ – dijo Henry, quién de manera inconciente se acercó más a Walter para sentirse protegido. Esas historias enserio comenzaban a asustarlo...y mucho. Esa noche tendría que dormir con todas las luces prendidas de su habitación.

- _Sigue mi turno_ – dijo Eddie para que le pasaran la linterna.

- _¿Qué historia contarás?_ - quiso saber la morena.

- _No es precisamente un cuento, es más bien algo que me dijeron hace unos días _– contestó quitándose el gorro para rascarse la cabeza_ - ¿Recuerdan a la enfermera que se suicidó hace un año en el hospital Alchemilla? -_

- _¿Oh? ¿La que tenía un romance con tal Dr. Kaufmann que luego resultó ser casado? -_ inquirió James.

- _Exacto -_

- _¿De qué hablan?_ - preguntó Henry.

-_ Ah, cierto, chicos. Henry no estaba en Silent Hill cuando eso sucedió_ – les recordó Angela.

- _Pues eso _– continuó Eddie – _Una enfermera...creo que se llamaba Lisa Garland, que estaba enamorada de su jefe y sostuvieron un romance hasta que se enteró que éste era casado. Lisa le pidió al doctor que dejara a su esposa pero él no quiso, así que, como venganza supongo, Lisa se suicidó delante de él cortándose el cuello con un bisturí -_

_- No debí preguntar... -__  
><em>

- _El caso es que, según las personas que se han quedado hospitalizadas ahí, dicen que en las noches ven a una enfermera de rojo caminar por los pasillos y que desaparece antes de entrar al despacho del doctor que fue su novio. Otros cuentan algo más macabro; que si decides seguirla no entrará al despacho, en cambio, hará un recorrido por el hospital y llegará un momento en el que ella se detenga, te voltee a ver y poco a poco su cuerpo comenzará a cubrirse de sangre -_

- _Qué desagradable_ – comentó la morena sintiendo escalofríos – _Bueno, chicos, ya está a punto de anochecer. ¿Alguien quiere contar una historia más? -_

-_ ¡Pero claro que sí, Angie! Si falta la leyenda más importante de todas_ – dijo James casi reprendiéndola.

-_ ¡Oh, es verdad! _- rió divertida.

-_ Walter, será mejor que agarres bien a Henry si no quieres que salga corriendo de la tienda _– se burló Eddie.

- _Por supuesto. ¡Yo lo protegeré con mi vida!_ - dijo echándosela encima al castaño para abrazarlo.

- _¿Pro-protegerme? ¿Pero de qué? -_ preguntó casi ruborizándose.

_- ¡De la Pirámide Violadora! -_ respondió Eddie.

-_ ¿Pirámide Violadora?_ - repitió confundido.

- _¿Qué es un ''violadora''? - _cuestionó Heather con su tan sana curiosidad de niña pequeña.

- _Quizás no deberíamos contar esa historia hoy. Ya saben. La pequeña..._ - dijo Angela apuntándola discretamente con el pulgar.

- _¡Nada de eso! _- dijo James, impaciente -_ Heather, tápate los oídos _-

-_ ¡Pero yo quiero oír la historia también! -_

- _Tápate los oídos_ - ordenó otra vez - _Debes tener nuestra edad para escucharla -_

-_ ¿Cuántos años tienen ustedes? -_

- _Dieciséis. Te falta mucho_ - contestó cortante.

-_ ¡Pu-pues...no me importa...! -_ entonces le surgió una idea en su cabecita -_ Me los tapo si me dejan ir a tirar huevos con ustedes -_

_- ¿Qué? ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! -_

_- Entonces no me tapo los oídos _- dijo burlona.

- _A-así está bien _- intervino Henry con una sonrisa nerviosa - _Yo realmente no quisiera escucharla... -_

-_ Umm... De acuerdo. Irás. Ahora tápate los oídos -_

La rubia sonrió triunfante y rápidamente se puso las manos sobre las orejas mientras que el castaño, indignado de que su amigo se afanara en hacerle pasar por un mal rato, dio un suspiro de resignación y molestia.

-_ ¡Ya cuenta la historia! -_ pidió Eddie.

- _Escuchen con atención. Esta leyenda se llama ''El castigador rojo''... Hace mucho tiempo, algo así como en 1890, en Silent Hill existía un culto religioso llamado La Orden que hacía rituales satánico_s...-

- _¿Cómo podían hacer rituales satánicos si eran religiosos?...- _preguntó el castaño desconcertado.

- _No me interrumpas, Henry -_ replicó mirándolo feo - _...en La Orden, como toda secta pseudo religiosa, había normas estrictas que nadie debía romper o cuestionar, y si alguien se atrevía a hacerlo era castigado por un verdugo. Los verdugos casi siempre eran los mismos miembros de La Orden que sólo usaban vestimenta negra y tiraban de la guillotina. Pero había un verdugo que nadie sabía quién era ni cómo había llegado a parar a La Orden. Usaba algo así como un casco rojo con forma de pirámide. Nadie conocía su cara o su voz, así que sólo lo llamaban Cabeza Piramidal, o Pyramid Head. Suena mejor en inglés...Lo único de lo que el culto estaban seguro es que el Pyramid Head era un sádico sexual que parecía disfrutar de torturar y violar a sus víctimas, no importaba si éstos eran hombres o mujeres, se los ''tiraba'' igual. Además, se rumoreaba que sus ropas estaban confeccionadas de piel humana, más específicamente de sus víctimas. Las personas del pueblo decían que se trataba de un demonio convocado por el mismo culto, mas otros afirmaban que nada más se trataba de un enfermo mental. El hecho es que cuando se deshizo La Orden no se volvió a saber nada de él, al menos no en vida -_

_- ¿A...A qué te refieres?... -_

- _Como ya deberías saber, Henry_ - habló Eddie después de arrebatarle la linterna a James - _El Halloween es una fecha muy especial para las brujas y los espíritus malignos, es cuando salen y se alimentan de nuestros miedos. Según los antiguos colonos, cada Halloween se puede ver al Pyramid Head rondando por las calles de Silent Hill en busca de pecadores para torturarlos y violarlos, de ahí el nombre de 'El Castigador rojo'. Actualmente hay personas que dicen haberlo visto como fantasma; unos dicen que en el cementerio y otros cerca de la iglesia... ¿Aterrador, no? -_ sonrió.

- _¿Ustedes creen en eso? _- preguntó con evidente nerviosismo, e instintivamente se aferró más a Walter cuando a James se le apareció una mueca siniestra en el rostro.

- _Bueno, cuando se trata de Silent Hill, creer o no creer no es la cuestión... Aquí siempre han pasado cosas muy extrañas. Así que no me sorprendería si todas las leyendas fuesen ciertas o al menos hayan sucedido de verdad -_

-_ Oigan, ¿ya podemos ir a pedir dulces? ¡Ya oscureció! _– exclamó Eddie con impaciencia.

-_ ¡Esta bien! Ya vamos a pedir dulces, deja de llorar –_ dijo James fingiendo fastidio –_ Ya puedes destaparte los oídos, Heather -_

Pronto los chicos se levantaron del suelo y comenzaron a salir de la tienda del jardín de Eddie.

_- Henry, tengo miedo de salir a pedir dulces _– dijo la niña abrazada al castaño.

- _No te preocupes. Yo cuidaré de ti _– intentó sonreír, mas no podía negar el hecho de que aquellas historias contadas por sus amigos también lo habían asustado y bastante.

- _¿Creen que nos darán muchos dulces? _-

-_ Quien sabe, Eddie_ – dijo Angela – _El año pasado nos dieron casi nada. Cada vez la gente es más tacaña -_

- _Así es mejor. Al menos el gordo no subirá de peso_ – dijo Walter.

- _Ja-ja. Qué gracioso_ – el aludido lo miró feo – _¡Dense prisa antes de que otros niños nos quiten los mejores dulces! _- dijo, y salió corriendo para apurar a sus amigos.

-_ ¡Hey! ¡No nos dejes atrás! -_ exclamó James y todos corriendo tras Eddie, sin saber que varias siluetas que alguna vez tuvieron nombre en vida asechaban sus espaldas, no sólo a ellos, no sólo esa vez; sino a todos los habitantes de Silent Hill... y no sólo en Halloween.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias; dejen reviews n-n<strong>


End file.
